


(I Love Those Little Things)But You Aren't One

by JBreaker2033



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Its those Little Things that get you, Ive got a lot of thoughts about McChicks, Lightning is only mentioned, M/M, Romance, Sappy, if you couldnt already tell!, the description makes it sound angsty but its not lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBreaker2033/pseuds/JBreaker2033
Summary: For all his arrogance and for all his...everything, Chick hasn't forgotten the things that make him...well. Him."Love the little things, son, 'cuz you don't know when they'll disappear."(The only good piece of advice his father gave him.)
Relationships: Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks/Lightning McQueen(Implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	(I Love Those Little Things)But You Aren't One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you McHicks shippers on discord......you gave me the inspiration i needed to make this :'0

Despite what people may think, Chick can appreciate the little things.

Sure, he can bluster and brag about his wealth and his love for life's luxuries _(Dinoco, to name just one)_ , but in the end it isn't what he's living for. They aren't the reason he wakes up everyday. 

It's the dust that settles between the tracks of his tires, familiar and aching and _home_. It's the rain that spatters against his car after grey clouds gather like a flock of birds. It's the sound of engines, any and all, _revving_ and _rumbling_ and running like bats out of hell. The dirt underneath his fingernails, the oil stains on his leather jacket, the pictures in his wallet of people he loved so long ago. 

It's the way Lightning McQueen smiles. Sometimes it's a genuine one-of-a-kind smile and it makes him want to scream, and sometimes it's that little smirk that's all for show that makes him want to scream _more_. It's his blond hair, that distinct shade of gold that just _shines_ in the sunlight. It's his eyes. Sky blue and ocean blue and _get-lost-in-them-forever_ blue. It's...it's just _Lightning_ , in his entirety and all that he is. 

It's the dust and the rain and the inconsequential and the lightning and the thunder. It's all of that and _more_ , so much more that it makes his head spin and it _frightens_ him. 

In the end, for all his arrogance and deceitfulness and frankly shit sportsmanship, Chick learned to love the things that stuck around until they didn't a _very long time ago._

...So yeah. Chick can appreciate the little things. 

~~_(Even if they might not be so little after all.)_ ~~


End file.
